


The Viagra Prank

by bashfulwalrus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Car Ride, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Gay, Hand Jobs, Harry loses his shit, Interview, Jealousy, Louis pranks Harry, M/M, Paul has had enough, Prank Wars, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Louis Tomlinson, Viagra Prank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulwalrus/pseuds/bashfulwalrus
Summary: Louis has always loved getting a rise out of Harry. So when he impulsively buys a pack of Viagra online and sneakily gives it to Harry an hour before their interview, he figures like it'll be just like all the other times he pulled pranks or pushed Harry's buttons.But as the Viagra kicks in, Louis quickly realizes he didn't know what he was in for.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	The Viagra Prank

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in 2012 era

Louis doesn’t know why he did it. Maybe it was because he had too much time on his hands ever since the tour ended and he had fallen down a rabbit hole of YouTube pranks. Maybe it was because he’d always loved getting a rise out of Harry and seeing how far he could push him. Or maybe it was just because he was bored and restless in typical Louis fashion. To be honest, it was probably a combination of the three that lead him to where he was now- standing at the kitchen table surrounded by ripped up shreds of the Amazon package he ordered, a pack of shiny blue pills in his hand. That’s right- it was Viagra.

Louis looked over his shoulder conspiratorially, breathing a sigh of relief when Harry was nowhere to be seen. He was probably still upstairs getting ready for the interview they had in an hour. Louis smirked.

It’s not that Harry needed the pills. He definitely didn’t. Ever since they transitioned from being on a tour bus for 75% of the day to the comfort of their own shared flat, they’d been all over each other, fueled by nothing other than teenage hormones. And Louis had seen the comments online about how Harry looks at Louis like he “hasn’t eaten in days” and is “ready to risk it all.” Sometimes he had to intentionally avoid Harry’s gaze because it was too intense, especially in public. So something like Viagra would really… kick it up a notch.

Louis snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention back to the package in his hands. Before he could think about it too much, he slit the foil on one of the sections and popped out a blue pill. It felt heavy in his hand and Louis’ breath hitched at the idea of how Harry would react to it. He fumbled around the kitchen, grabbing a cutting board, a knife, and a bottle of Gatorade.

“I feel like a drug addict,” he mumbled to himself, using the knife to crush the Viagra like he had seen them do in the videos online. In one fluid motion, he lifted the cutting board and swept the blue powder into the bottle of Gatorade, shaking it up.

Louis stood back, admiring his handiwork. The Gatorade looked completely normal, cold and refreshing and the _perfect_ drink to have before a long day of interviewing. As if on cue, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Harry walked in in all his yawning, bed-headed glory.

“Did y’make coffee?” Harry mumbled.

“Well good morning to you too,” Louis quipped. “And no, but there’s Gatorade.”

Harry pouted. “S’not the same.”

Louis just shrugged. “It’s better than nothing. Besides, we’re running late.”

“Shit, what time is it?”

Louis glanced at the clock, realizing he lost track of time. “9:05.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Really? That means the car’s going to be here in… negative five minutes.”

Louis laughed at that one, jogging over to check out the window. Sure enough, the all-black security van was parked in front, a frustrated Paul in the front seat. “They’re here! We gotta go.”

“Alright, alright.” Harry went to follow him, but Louis made a noise in his throat.

“The Gatorade.”

Harry huffed. “Right.” He grabbed it and joined him.

-

For the first twenty minutes, the ride was smooth sailing. Paul gave them a bit of a hard time at first for being late, but the friendly banter of the guys drowned out any real scolding. Soon enough, they were back to how they were on tour- laughing, catching up, singing lyrics- Paul and Zayn in the front, Liam and Niall in the center, and him and Harry in the back. Louis was so caught up in talking that he almost forgot about the Viagra completely. That is, until Harry turned to him, confused.

“Is there caffeine in Gatorade?”

“No, why?”

Harry scrunched up his eyebrows next to him. “I just feel… overheated. And my heart is beating fast.”

Louis felt a thrill run through him, but he played dumb. “Are you nervous about the interview?”

“I didn’t think I was. But maybe I am.”

Louis gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, it’s supposed to be an easy one. Questions about the next tour dates, what’s on the album, things like that.”

Harry nodded, but he had a glazed look in his eyes that showed he wasn’t listening.

Louis leaned back in his seat, looking out the window. A few seconds later, he could feel Harry still staring at him. “A picture would last longer, Haz.”

“Sorry, you look good.”

Louis was caught off guard. “I, uh, thanks. So do you.”

Harry’s eyes were tracing his body and his bottom lip was caught between his teeth. “Fuck,” he said, mostly to himself, stretching out his legs. _Not here. Not in the van._

“You alright, Harry?” Louis teased.

Harry blushed, trying to quell the sudden wave of desire rising up inside of him. “I’m just tired.”

“Tired?” Louis quirked an eyebrow.

Harry blew out a breath, squirming awkwardly. “How long until we get there?”

“Twenty minutes,” Zayn said from the front.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Louis tilted his head innocently.

“Nothing.”

“Really?”

Harry fixed him with a look and then leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “I need you,” Harry’s voice was desperate. “Lou, you’re so fucking hot.” He knocked his leg into Louis’ and Louis leaned into the touch.

“We’re in a van. With four other people might I remind you,” Louis whispered back.

Harry whined quietly. “I know, but-” he knocked his head against the back of the seat, frustrated, and Louis didn’t blame him. He was already kicking himself for giving Harry the pill now and not when they were both alone at home, able to actually act on it. But of course, that would defeat the purpose of the prank.

Harry dug out his phone and started furiously texting. Louis felt his phone ding.

**Harry: I want you so bad Lou. Please. Fuck me so hard I can’t walk xx**

Louis’ inhaled and he choked, coughing.

“You okay back there?” Niall asked.

“Right as rain,” Louis answered weakly. He chided himself and tried to get a grip. The “prank” part of the videos was supposed to be him pushing Harry away and acting like he wasn’t in the mood. And he was doing a shit job. But could you blame him? It was Harry fucking Styles.

He turned back to Harry, calming himself. “Harold, this message is not very professional,” he said in a mock-serious tone.

“I don’t care,” Harry said lowly.

“We’re on the way to an important interview to talk about our upcoming album. This is no laughing matter.”

Harry swallowed thickly. “I thought you said this would be an easy interview.”

“I’ll have you know I take every interview seriously.”

Harry didn’t respond, instead looking at him like he was starving and _Jesus,_ Louis was not going to last throughout this entire car ride.

Luckily, some kind of deity must have had mercy just then because Paul was pulling off onto an exit because Niall had to pee.

“You really couldn’t hold it?” Liam asked.

“No,” Niall said crossly, a desperate edge to his voice. “It’s either we’re a couple minutes late to the interview, or I get this car all wet. You choose.”

Liam sighed. “Obviously, I choose the latter.”

“Yeah, I choose my bladder too.” Niall fanned his legs back and forth as Paul parked into a parking space.

Paul turned around to look at them. “Any of you lads want to come in?”

“I could fancy a snack,” Liam shrugged.

“Same,” Zayn said, unbuckling his seatbelt.

A lightbulb went off in Harry’s head and he blurted out, “We’re good.” Louis looked at him, confused.

“Alright,” Paul took out the keys. “We’ll be back.”

The second the last door closed and they were alone, Harry unbuckled his seatbelt and practically tackled Louis onto the backseat, kissing him furiously. All thoughts of denying Harry went out the window as Louis eagerly reciprocated, causing Harry to moan loudly.

“Shh,” Louis held a finger up to Harry’s lips. When Harry just sucked on them, Louis cursed under his breath.

“Touch me. Please.”

“Harry, they could be back any-”

“I don’t care.” Harry’s tone was shaky and it almost sounded like was going to cry. “I need you to fuck me. Your fingers. Anything.”

“I can’t. Trust me, I want to-”

“ _Please_.”

“ _Fuck,_ Harry. You’re really trying to kill me here.” Louis pushed away, breathless, looking out the window. No one was out yet. He quickly unbuckled Harry’s belt and pushed his pants down in one fluid motion, his dick slapping his stomach, red and leaking. Louis felt his mouth water. He leaned down and took him in his mouth all at once, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue in the way he knew Harry liked.

Harry gripped his hair tightly, gasping out and moaning way too loud for where they were. Louis started to pull back to reprimand him, but Harry just pushed him back down, hard. Arousal shot through Louis’ stomach at the uncharacteristic roughness and he nearly gagged as he took Harry deeper.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Harry was whispering breathlessly and Louis knew he was close. “Fuck, Louis, _fuck_ -”

Suddenly, the door opened and Louis shot up guiltily, wiping his mouth.

“They had Takis there!” Zayn was telling them excitedly. “I haven’t had those since I was a kid.”

“Had what?” Liam climbed into the car, a Coke in hand.

“Takis. Sort of like Cheetos, but spicy.”

“Don’t those already exist?”

“What do you mean?”

“Flamin’ hot Cheetos.”

“Yeah, but these are better.”

Louis and Harry listened to the conversation, chests rising and falling rapidly. Harry honestly looked like he was on the verge of tears and Louis wanted to scream.

“Have you guys had Takis?” Zayn asked them.

“No,” Louis gritted through his teeth.

“Do you want to try some?”

“No.”

Zayn pulled back, offended. “Alright then.”

Liam chuckled awkwardly to break the tension. “I don’t blame you. I’m more of a Cheetos guy myself.”

Just then, Niall and Paul returned, Niall with his arms full of chips. “Let’s roll.”

As they got back onto the highway, Louis turned to Harry. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Harry just shook his head. “S’fine.”

“No, it’s not fine. Maybe as soon as we get there we can-”

Harry squeezed his eyes shut painfully. “Lou, I need you to stop talking or I’m seriously gonna come.”

Louis’ breath hitched. “Oh.” It made sense. Harry really did look fucked-out, his cheeks flushed pink and his pupils blown wide, hips rendered still by the seatbelt. Louis’ cock twitched in his jeans and it didn’t help how Harry was staring unabashedly.

“Don’t know how I’m gonna do the interview,” Harry groaned. He shifted uncomfortably and Louis darted his eyes down.

Louis tried to joke about it. “The cameras definitely aren’t going to miss that.”

“Right,” he chuckled. He reached down to readjust himself, but the second his hand gripped his jeans he whimpered, throwing his head back.

“Shit,” Louis whispered.

“Louis I need you. Right now.”

“Shhh,” Louis hissed. Luckily the guys in the front were talking, completely oblivious. He turned back to Harry, feeling his self-control slipping through his hands like quicksand.

“Lou,” Harry said again, almost moaning his name. “I’ve never been so fucking horny in my life. I don’t give a fuck about anyone else in the car.” He stretched his legs out and Louis was aching to touch him. “Please, fuck, _please_.”

“Goddamit.” Louis practically ripped his jacket off and draped it over both of their laps, hand disappearing underneath. “You want it so bad, don’t you Harry?” he whispered in that teasing voice Louis knew he liked. “Want it right here in front of everybody?”

Harry bit his lip, nodding.

“You don’t even care if they see us, do you?” He sped up his hand, marveling at how far gone Harry was. “Everyone’s going to know that you’re mine.”

Harry tangled his hand in his curls, groaning. “I’m yours.”

Louis darted a look back at the front of the car and was pleased to see no one had noticed. He leaned forward. “You have no idea what you’re doing to me. I’m going to fuck you so hard tonight that you won’t be able to walk for days and everyone will know who the fuck you belong to.”

“ _Goddamit,_ Louis. I- _fuck._ ” Harry’s hips bucked forward and he came, biting on his wrist to stay quiet. Louis stroked him through it, breathing heavily, trying to ignore his own cock throbbing angrily in his jeans. “Holy shit,” he exhaled. “That was fucking…”

“Hot,” Harry looked him dead in the eyes. “I want to go again.”

Louis blinked. “Again?”

“I want to take care of you,” Harry practically purred. “I’ll do anything you want. Use me.”

Louis bit his lip, turning away to stop himself from ravaging Harry right then and there. “Harry we’re about to go to an interview.”

Harry pouted. “But the camera’s not going to miss that,” he repeated Louis’ words from before, pointing down where Louis was painfully hard.

Louis looked down and groaned in frustration. He wondered if there was any chance the Viagra powder had somehow gotten in the air and he had inhaled it because now all he was thinking about was-

“I want you inside me,” Harry whispered to himself, his eyes dark. “I want you to fill me up. Wanna milk you dry.”

Louis was speechless, never hearing Harry talk like this. “Harry…”

“Any position. Anywhere.” Harry rocked his hips subconsciously. “I feel so empty.”

Louis reached forward and clamped a hand over Harry’s mouth, on the brink of losing it. “Harry.” He fixed him with a stern look, but it had the opposite effect. Harry practically melted, his eyes going soft in the way they do when he’s submissive.

“Yes?” he asked.

Louis froze, his hand still over his mouth, wishing he could go back in time and drop kick his former self because this was torture. “I need you to calm down for me, can you do that?”

Harry hardly seemed to hear him, his eyes focused on Louis’ lips.

“Harry?”

“What?” Harry’s eyes were faraway and glazed in a headspace Louis had seen him in only a few times before.

Just then, Paul looked over his shoulder. “We’re here, boys.”

“Shit.” Louis took his hand off Harry’s mouth. He elbowed Harry to straighten up, look more alert, do anything, but Harry just leaned into the touch instead.

Liam noticed. “Harry, you alright?”

The boys all followed Liam’s gaze and Louis froze. Harry gave a slight nod, his curls falling into his closed eyes.

“Uh, he’s just motion sick,” Louis cut in. “Should be good by the time we get onstage.”

“Really?” Paul raised his eyebrow in disbelief. “He’s never been motion sick before.”

“Big breakfast,” Louis rushed out. “And this car ride was pretty bumpy.”

Everyone looked between him and Harry for a moment and Louis cringed, absolutely sure they could tell what was really going on, but then Niall laughed.

“Paul, I told you that your driving is rubbish! Look at what you’ve done to Harry.”

Paul groaned in protest. “The car in front cut me off. It’s not my fault I had to hit the brakes.”

“But you didn’t have to speed past them afterwards,” Liam chimed in. “You two were practically racing for the last ten minutes.”

“But I won.”

“And at what cost?” Niall exclaimed dramatically, throwing his hands in Harry’s direction. “We lost Harry!”

Everyone started laughing and Louis joined them weakly, glancing at Harry out of the corner of his eye. He was still out of it, basically intoxicated, and Louis felt a wave of guilt. In the pranks the YouTube couples did, they always cut the cameras after ten minutes, maybe twenty at the most, and then were able to… fix the problem. None of them showed what happened if it went on for hours. But he guessed he was about to find out.

Louis startled at the sound of the doors opening and realized him and Harry had to get out.

“Hazza,” he whispered. “We have to go.”

Harry blinked at him, slow and confused. “What?”

“The interview.” Louis said. “Just try to act normal.” Harry didn’t respond and Louis was losing patience. “Please Harry, c’mon.”

“I just-” Harry placed his hand on Louis’ thigh. Louis looked down, exhaling shakily. “I know you want this.”

“Of course I fucking want it, but we have to-”

“Hey lovebirds,” Niall called out. “Hurry up.”

“Sod off, Niall,” Louis snapped. He turned back to Harry, who was breathing heavily, hand inching closer and closer up his thigh. Louis grabbed his hand. “Try and think about your grandma naked.”

“I wanna see you naked,” Harry mumbled.

“Not now,” Louis said regretfully. “Seriously, let’s go.”

Harry grumbled, but finally started to comply. Louis quickly adjusted himself to make his own problem not so obvious and then they both hopped out of the car, joining the others.

“Took you long enough,” Liam said.

“I was coaching Harry to not throw up, thank you very much,” Louis sassed back.

“I appreciate that Louis,” Paul said, rubbing his forehead tiredly. “Otherwise the ride back home would not have been fun.”

“Exactly,” Louis crossed his arms.

Next to him, Harry swallowed thickly, staring at his crossed arms. _The boy is so far gone,_ Louis thought.

They made their way into the studio, a large brick building with wires everywhere and a bunch of important-looking people hurrying back and forth. But to be honest, Louis hardly noticed his surroundings, hyper-aware of Harry next to him, who was walking much too close for management’s liking, not that Louis was complaining.

“Are you okay?” Louis whispered as they walked.

Harry shook his head. “I don’t know why I feel like this.”

Louis felt a pang of guilt. “Maybe I’m just hot?” he tried to joke.

Harry let out a breathy laugh. “Yeah.” He went silent for a second, tracing Louis’ side profile with his eyes. “You’re too hot.”

Louis blushed at the intensity in Harry’s gaze.

“Lou, I can’t do this.” Harry’s voice was breathy again and Louis bit his lip. “Can we go somewhere?”

As if answering his question, a woman with a clipboard and headset walked up to the group. “You’re on in five minutes.”

“Five minutes?” Niall asked. “We just got here.”

“You got here late,” she said.

Louis swallowed as he felt everyone’s eyes land on him and Harry. “Right. Sorry about that lads,” Louis said.

“S’fine,” Liam waved his hand. “It wasn’t just you. Niall made us stop at the gas station. Let’s just hurry.”

Harry sighed as they headed over to the stage area, which had two rows of movie theatre style seats. Zayn, Liam, and Niall took the front row and Harry and Louis took the back. A team of makeup stylists rushed over to make last minute touch-ups.

Louis was grateful for the distraction, knowing that having to sit next to Harry like this would’ve been torture otherwise. He closed his eyes as one of the artists brushed powder over his face. Next to him, he heard the other makeup stylist talking to Harry.

“My, your cheeks are red,” she commented, motioning to someone else for more foundation. “You feeling alright?”

“A little overheated,” Harry said and Louis barked out a laugh, which turned into a cough when he accidently inhaled the powder.

“Sorry, sorry,” he apologized to his makeup artist, who seemed miffed. “I remembered something funny.”

“Right,” she said shortly.

“60 seconds,” someone called out. The makeup team made their finishing touches and promptly left, leaving just the boys and a camera crew.

“Where’s Drew?” a cameraperson asked.

“Right here, right here.” A twenty-something blonde guy jogged over, clad in a tight-fitting polo shirt and chinos. _He’s fit_ , Louis thought. “Are you boys ready?”

They all nodded except Harry, who looked like he stopped breathing.

“And… rolling.”

The man cleared his throat, turning to the camera. “Hi, I’m Drew Bailey and today I’m here with One Direction, a boyband with humble beginnings on the X-Factor that have now taken the world by storm. Say hello boys.”

They all said hi, waving to the camera. Next to him, Harry bit his lip, not looking away from the interviewer.

“I’m sure you all have heard the basic interview questions time and time again and are probably tired of them by now, right?” he asked them.

Liam smiled. “Definitely. The ‘If you could have a superpower, what would it be?’ one we get a lot.”

Niall laughed. “And ‘would you date a fan?’”

“Exactly.” The interviewer shuffled his notes. “This is why today, we’ve decided to have the fans ask you some questions. We had them Tweet us whatever they wanted to ask. Our crew already went through them, of course, don’t worry. Niall, I saw your face,” he joked.

Niall breathed a fake sigh of relief. “I was so worried, like, I’m going to be exposed!”

“Exposed for what?” Zayn chuckled.

“Uh-oh, Twitter’s gonna go crazy with this one,” Drew laughed. The guy had charm, Louis realized. And Harry had clearly noticed, eyes still stuck on him. Louis cleared his throat, agitated.

“First question is from Katherine in Ontario. She wants to know what you guys like to do in your free time.”

Louis held back a smirk, darting a look at Harry, but Harry was still looking at the guy. A swell of anger welled up inside him and the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. “Usually I like to call my girlfriend, Eleanor.”

The other guys turned to him, surprised.

“Oh?” Drew asked. “How’s the whole long-distance thing working out?”

“Pretty good actually.” Now Harry was looking at him, brow furrowed. “We haven’t seen each other in a while, but the phone calls make up for it.”

“That’s good to hear,” Drew smiled. “What about the rest of you? You’ve got girlfriends?”

As Liam and Zayn took the floor, Louis heard Harry huff from beside him. “Really, Louis?” he whispered.

Louis shrugged nonchalantly. “What? I said it for management.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Right.”

“Question two,” the interviewer cut in. “From Annabelle in Texas. Do you guys play sports? If so, which ones?”

“I played football in secondary school,” Niall offered.

“Same here,” Liam said. “But on the road, there’s no time to have a good ol fashioned match, so to stay in shape I mainly work out.”

“Makes sense,” Drew nodded. “Do the rest of you lads work out too? Harry, you’ve been quiet.”

Harry forced a smile. “Yeah, I do a quick pushup every now and then.” Everyone laughed and Harry continued. “What about you, Drew? Do you work out?”

Louis raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “Oh, so now _I’m_ getting interviewed?” Drew smiled teasingly and Louis bristled. “I guess you could say I also do a few pushups here and there.”

Harry nodded. “I can tell.”

Louis coughed and Drew grinned, leaning forward. “You can tell? Really?” He looked behind the camera. “You hear that Sandra? The gym membership is paying off.”

Everyone laughed except Louis, who was pissed. “Harry,” he warned.

“What?” Harry asked innocently. “I was just making conversation.”

Louis shook his head, biting his tongue and trying to keep it together.

The rest of the interview passed by quickly and although Harry didn’t make anymore flirtatious comments, Louis’ anger hadn’t faded. He wasn’t only mad at Harry, he was mad at himself for doing the prank in the first place, mad at everyone else for keeping them from being alone, even mad at the interviewer for being attractive. So when the cameras shut off and Niall, Liam and Zayn were headed for the exit but Harry had stopped to chat to Drew, Louis had just about had enough.

“Harry, we’re leaving now,” he said roughly, gesturing towards the rest of the boys.

“Give me a second-”

Louis put a hand on his arm. “Paul said he’s not waiting.”

“Since when have you seen Paul?” Harry countered. “He left us in the parking lot when we got here.”

The interviewer’s mouth quirked up and Louis gritted his teeth.

“ _I’m_ not waiting.”

Something in Harry changed because suddenly he was leaning into Louis’ touch and nodding his head. “Okay.”

Louis tugged on Harry’s arm, leading him towards the exit, and Harry followed pliantly. Louis shot a smug look over his shoulder at the interviewer before turning away. “Arrogant bastard,” he mumbled under his breath.

“I thought he was nice.”

Louis stiffened. “You thought he was nice or you thought he was hot?”

Harry went quiet, which told Louis all he needed to know. He couldn’t tell whether he was feeling jealousy or anger or sexual frustration, but either way, he needed to get Harry alone as soon as possible and fucking _claim_ him.

“Where are we going?” Harry asked after they had passed the rest of the group.

“Anywhere,” Louis said shortly, looking around for a bathroom or janitor’s closet or _something._ Up ahead was a restroom and he gripped Harry’s wrist tighter, picking up the pace.

Finally, they got to the door, Louis practically kicking it open, and he sighed in relief when he realized it was empty. “We should be goo-”

His back hit the wall and then Harry was kissing him desperately, all tongue and teeth as his hips rolled against him, hands gripping his waist and squeezing tight. Louis moaned into his mouth, eyes closing shut, letting Harry take what he wanted.

“Wait.”

“No,” Harry whined, kissing down his neck.

“I have to…” Louis started, but then Harry started sucking and his mind went blank. “…lock the door.”

Without detaching from his neck, Harry smoothly reached over and locked the door. “Done.”

“Fuck, alright.” Louis tried to ignore how hot that was as Harry quickly undid the buttons on his shirt, fingers shaking.

“Do you have lube?”

“Yeah,” Louis laughed breathily, digging into his pocket. He felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out.

**Niall: where are u guys?**

“Shit,” Louis cursed. “I’ll text them and say you’re sick again or something.”

Harry snatched his phone, putting it on the sink. “No.”

“No?”

“Stop. Being. Such. A. Fucking. Tease,” he growled, backing Louis up against the wall, pinning him against it. Louis knew it would leave a bruise and his breathing picked up.

“Fuck me.” Harry’s voice was rough. “Fuck me now or I’ll go back and get the interviewer-”

Louis roughly turned Harry around. “And do what?”

Harry scrambled for purchase on the sink, bending over.

“And do what?” Louis repeated, tugging down Harry’s jeans.

“You know what,” Harry mumbled.

Louis barked out a laugh. “Really now?” He coated his fingers with lube and let his hand ghost over Harry’s bum, gripping it slightly, and Harry’s breathing hitched. “I guess you don’t need me then.”

Harry wiggled his hips impatiently, whining, shaking his head.

“What was that?” Louis’ fingers drifted down further, brushing over his hole.

Harry’s hips jutted back. “Louis, c’mon, please.”

“Oh, so now you’re saying my name?” Louis smirked. “Because before all I heard was ‘Drew this, Drew that.’” His finger entered slightly, then pulled out again. Harry let out a dry sob. “In fact, just a few seconds ago, you said you were going to find him instead if I remember correctly.”

“Louis, you’re killing me,” Harry said breathlessly. “I need it so bad. Please.”

Louis rocked his still trouser-clad hips into Harry’s bare arse. “Then say you want me, not him.”

“I want you, not him,” Harry quickly repeated.

“Are you sure?”

“ _Jesus Christ, Lou,_ ” Harry snapped. He reached an arm back, plunging two fingers into himself. Louis froze, transfixed as Harry thrust in and out, fucking himself with his fingers, soft _uhs_ falling from his lips as his head fell back. Louis gripped himself through his trousers, paralyzed by arousal.

“Harry…” he started. He tried to think of something to say, but all he had was _Holy shit you’re so fucking hot holy shit._ But then his mind finally snapped to attention and he leapt into action, pulling Harry’s fingers out and replacing them with his own, thrusting them deeper than Harry could, twisting at that angle he knew he liked. He knew he was going fast, but Harry couldn’t wait and honestly, neither could he.

“Keep going, right there,” Harry rushed out, leaning back to meet his thrusts. “Oh- _fuck._ ”

Louis felt sweat beading on his forehead and his cock throbbed painfully from where it was still trapped in his jeans. He quickly unzipped his trousers. “Are you ready?”

Harry nodded eagerly. “I’ve been ready for the past two hours if you haven’t noticed.”

Louis laughed. “Right.” He quickly spread lube over his cock and lined it up with Harry’s hole.

“Fuck,” Harry wiggled his hips in anticipation, causing Louis to lose his aim.

“Harry,” Louis groaned impatiently. He gripped Harry’s hips, lifting them roughly, pulling him towards him.

Harry tried to stay still as Louis lined himself up again, until finally, Louis pushed in slowly, cursing at the tightness. “Doing okay?”

Harry gave a strangled groan, nodding. “Keep going.”

He slowly pulled out and thrust in again, holding Harry’s hips for purchase. “You always feel so good, baby.”

“So do you.” His breathing picked up again. “Go faster.”

“Are you sure?”

“ _Yes._ ”

Louis pulled back and slammed back in, causing Harry to moan loudly. “Shhh,” he said gently, putting his hand over Harry’s mouth. Something about the action made Harry melt like putty and Louis knew he needed to get rougher. He moved his hand to tangle in his hair, pulling, and Harry moaned even louder than the first time. “Harry, I’m serious. You have to be quiet,” he said sternly.

“It’s not my fault you…” he panted. “You feel so good.” As if to prove his point, Louis picked up the pace, changing the angle slightly. Harry’s head fell forward. “Touch me.”

“What’s the magic word?” Louis teased.

“Please, Louis, _please._ ”

Louis felt like he was going to come from Harry’s words alone, but he obliged, reaching forward and gripping Harry’s dick, already slick with precum. “You want this so bad, don’t you?” he whispered in his ear.

Harry nodded.

“Do you want to come?”

Harry nodded again.

Louis smirked against the shell of Harry’s ear and he shivered. “Not until I say so.”

“Fuck… Louis…”

“Yep, that’s what you’re doing,” Louis said smugly, knowing Harry loved it when he was sassy like this.

Harry breathed out a laugh and Louis realized Harry’s arms were shaking from exertion from where he clung onto the sink, so he wrapped his arms around him, pulling him so they were flush chest to back, thrusting even deeper.

Harry groaned at the new angle, eyes squeezing shut. “Right there, right- _fucking hell_ \- right there.” Louis kept pounding, relentless, sure that anyone outside the door could hear them. His phone fell on the floor from where it was precariously balanced on the sink. “I have to come, Lou. I’m about to…”

“Not yet.”

“Then slow down,” Harry’s voice trembled and Louis shook his head.

“No. You already got to come in the car. You can wait a few seconds.” As if going against his own words, he sped up his hand on Harry’s cock.

Harry’s moans got higher pitched and he was almost whimpering. “I can’t-”

“Five,” Louis said against his neck and the vibrations made Harry shiver. “Four.” Louis’ hips twitched. “Three… two.” Louis gave a final hard thrust. “One.”

Harry came hard, almost screaming, and Louis had to clamp a hand over his mouth again. The sight in front of him- Harry breathing heavily as he came down, cheeks flushed, the shirt he wore to the interview just twenty minutes before thrown on the floor, was what finally pushed Louis over the edge. His hips stuttered as he came, biting down on Harry’s shoulder and marking him as _his_ and _his only._

When he finally opened his eyes, Harry was looking at him in the mirror, a cheeky grin on his face and the faraway look in his eyes gone. Louis couldn’t help but smile back. “Fuck, that was good.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, wincing slightly as Louis pulled out. He paused. “Sorry about earlier. I don’t know what came over me. I felt like I was 14 again.”

“Right, about that…” Louis trailed off, averting his eyes, taking his time as he grabbed paper towels. “So… there might have been a reason for why you were so worked up.”

Harry turned around so he was facing Louis, raising an eyebrow. “Like?”

Louis swallowed guiltily. “The Gatorade.”

“I knew it!” Harry exclaimed. “There _was_ caffeine in it.”

Louis burst out laughing. “You think caffeine is what caused it?” Harry frowned, confused. “If caffeine had that effect on people… I’m not stepping foot into another Starbucks for a long time.”

Harry just looked at him. “Then what was it?”

Louis held back a smirk as he cleaned himself off with the paper towels. “Viagra.”

“Viagra?!” Harry burst out, once again much too loud for their location. Louis was about to tell him to lower his voice, but Harry kept going. “Of all times, before an interview? And without telling me first?”

“That was the point,” Louis said sheepishly. “It was a prank.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and for a second, Louis thought he was genuinely mad, but then he let out a laugh. A somewhat hysterical laugh, but a laugh all the same. “Oh thank God,” he breathed out. “I thought I’d gone mad. If it wasn’t caffeine, I thought I had some sort of medical condition. Like a testosterone imbalance or something.”

Louis sighed a breath of relief. “So you’re not mad?”

“Of course not,” Harry said, turning around nonchalantly to fix his hair in the mirror. “Because I’m getting you back.”

Louis’ eyes widened. “What?”

“You heard me,” Harry said innocently. “Tommo, you might think Viagra is all fun and games but I felt like I was _dying,_ like I was on fire, like…” He turned back around. “Well, why am I explaining it to you? You’ll know soon enough.”

Louis gulped. “Harry, I don’t need it.”

Harry laughed. “And you think I did?” He smirked quietly as he picked up his shirt and started buttoning it. “Just be ready, that’s all I’m saying.”

Before Louis could come up with a response, he saw his phone light up where it had fallen on the floor. “ _Shit,_ ” he said. “It’s probably Niall.” He picked it up, scrolling through at least ten different messages, the latest of which said: **Paul looks like he’s about to punch something. U guys better hurry.**

“We gotta go,” Louis said urgently. He cast Harry a look in the mirror. “I’ll say you were sick. Motion sickness, food poisoning, too many cameras.”

Harry burst out laughing. “Please. The last one. Say there were too many cameras and I got overwhelmed.”

Louis bit back a smile. “Definitely. They won’t question that one.” He glanced down at his phone again. “Apparently Paul is pretty mad so try to look sick or something.”

“Right. How’s this?” Harry took a few wobbly steps forward, pretending to lose his balance. “Why are there so many cameras? I can’t handle this.”

Louis snorted. “Harry.”

“Alright, fine,” Harry held up his hands in surrender. “Let’s go.”

Louis cracked open the door. To his right was an empty hallway, with a single custodian pulling a cart full of equipment, and to his left were a lot more people, still milling around as the cameramen packed up their things.

“Louis!” Niall called, spotting them. He was standing with Zayn and Liam, who were both on their phones, and Paul had his arms crossed, looking around. When he followed Niall’s gaze, his eyes narrowed.

“Shit,” Louis whispered. As they walked closer, Harry started to fake cough and Louis rolled his eyes. “You’re feeling nauseous, Harry, not catching a cold!”

Harry abruptly stopped coughing, which somehow made it even worse.

Zayn looked up from his phone once they got closer. “Of course they were in the toilets. I called it.”

Louis placed a hand over his chest in mock offense. “Well _I’m_ sorry. Where else was I supposed to take Harry when he’s sick?”

As if to prove his point, Harry coughed again.

“To cough? Literally anywhere,” Zayn said, which caused Niall and Liam to die of laughter. Even Paul cracked a smile.

“While we’re on the topic,” Liam added in a teasing tone. “Does coughing require taking your entire shirt off?’

Everyone turned to look at Harry’s shirt, which had some buttons in the wrong holes. “Damn,” Harry said, reaching down to rebutton them. Louis facepalmed.

“And you couldn’t even answer your phone?” Niall held up his Blackberry. “You’d think in between Harry’s coughing sessions you could at least check-“

“-alright, alright,” Louis cut him off. “Paul, what do you have to say? Just get it over with.”

Paul straightened up. “I was going to lecture you on the importance of time management and its effects on others, but I’ll skip it today. I think the boys already did a fine job themselves.”

The other boys nodded, looking smug, seemingly reimbursed for the time they lost waiting. “Ok fine,” Louis huffed. “I’m ready to leave.”

“Oh, _you’re_ ready?” Liam challenged. “Because we’ve been ready for the past half hour.”

But his playful grin showed he was just joking and within a few minutes, all was forgiven, the boys back to laughing and bantering as usual. As they got back into the van, Harry still had a slight smirk on his face, but Louis knew it was more than post-coital bliss. He had something up his sleeve.

And Louis wished he knew what it was.


End file.
